narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Munenobu
I fixed Dust Release to were it would be next to Kekkei Tōta. --Benknightprime 03:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think having a sage with three base natures and an advanced nature is a bit over powered? I mean Sage Mode alone is nearly over powered and three base natures alone make the character formittable but those and an advanced nature is extremely difficult to fight, not to mention unfair.=Lord of the bored, Boredfan1= 02:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) All I did was recover what was recently a blank page and as for overpowered, look around you. This character is miles from overpowered. Having an advanced element doesn't make you strong, it simply makes a character more special or good with nature transformation and all sage mode does is enhance what you already have. It's that simply. XiaolongNinja 03:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Your wrong about that, advanced natures are specific to a clan and are typically extremely powerful, Hashirama was pretty much the most powerful ninja of his time, so powerful that he won battles others without his advance nature would have lost. As for Sage Mode, it makes the person practically invincible while within the mode as they heal instantly, have pretty much unlimited stamina and have various attributes such as speed increased depending on the Sage Mode not to mention it works on anyone using the Kamui technique to make it so attacks phase through or techniques similar in nature.=Lord of the bored, Boredfan1= 03:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh my, you seem way off. If Sage Mode makes a person invincible, then Jiraiya would have certainly not have died, Naruto would have defeated Pain long before being subdued, and Kabuto would not have lost to Itachi and Sasuke. Now on to correctly you second mistaken claim, no one has unlimited chakra unless they are reanimated by the Edo Tensei. People who are in Sage Mode uses Natural Energy Chakra instead of their own reserves which is why many of their ninjutsu gets enhanced exponentially. I can see why you mistakenly think their chakra is unlimited since when in Sage Mode, they do not use there normal chakra, but in order to maintain Sage Mode, a person has to keep gathering this Natural Energy (which requires them to sit still). Kabuto has found a way around it by subjugating Jugo's kekkei genkei into his body to passively absorb this Natural Energy very easily. Yes a person is faster, but it is simply because their body as a whole is enhanced by the natural energy. I repeat, it isn't over powered nor godmod, it only comes off that way because a person using Sage Mode is put on a higher scale of power. Many ability do this to a ninja, Not just Rinnegan, not just Sage Mode, and definitely not just Sharingan. You seem to be like the admins here, making rash judgments and calls without clarity first. And onto the previous post about this character, I am re-modeling it as we speak so there will be changes made to Munenobu. Not all Advance Elements are clan-bounded. Kekkei Genkai isn't always clan-bound. Hashirama was powerful simply because he was powerful, he worked to being strong, he earned it. Saying without Wood Release, he would have died is completely foolish on your part. You may have been in a cave when the latest 30 chapters of Naruto came out, but there are numerous people who posses an Advance Element Kekkei Genkai without being clan-bound to each other. Mei Terumi is the Misukage with Lava Release, Kurotsuchi is a Iwa kunoichi and the granddaughter of Oonoki: not seeing any clan relation between Mei and Kurotsuchi there. Toroi is a Kumo ninja while Gaara;s father, the Fourth Kazekage was a Suna ninja, both posses the Magnet Release Kekkei Genkei, neither are related. A large group of Kumo ninja performed Storm Release: Laser Circus along with Darui, I would this didn't need to play a part but Darui was the only dark one in that group and I doubt those several ninja's where his half brothers and sisters; no clan relation. If Wood Release was a guaranteed victory, why did Danzo lose to Sasuke? Why was Yamato captured? How could Kisame break free of those Wood Release Shackles? Between your ignorance and the Admins' arrogance, this once good site is taking a bullet train straight to hell. Now please take your ignorance elsewhere. XiaolongNinja 04:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean literally invincible but nearly there because while in Sage Mode for that brief time, they don't really tire out and their chakra levels are so high, only a Jinchuriki, Tailed Beast and another Sage could match their level of chakra which makes them power houses. Also, those brought back with the reanimation technique don't have unlimited chakra, they have their normal amount then when they use it all, they have to wait several minutes for it to accumulate again. Because of their abnormal chakra levels, instantly healing wounds, enhanced attributes and ability to hit enemies using time-space ninjutsu among other things, they are nearly over powered but I didn't say over powered nor did I say they are a godmod, your putting words in my mouth. Wood Release was obviously his primary weapon and he didn't really use other methods of fighting so even if he invented a ton of others as we believe he did, doesn't mean he has mastered using them and I doubt he would be able to fight without Wood Release on the same level. And it is not the Gekkei Genkai itself that made him strong it is that he was beyond being a master of it which means most opponents didn't stand a chance. Also, normally Kekkei Genkai are created in clans and there are still a ton of clans we have no idea about besides, users won't always look the same as other users of the KG depending on their lineage like Naruto doesn't look like an Uzumaki but he is. Lastly, you have no idea how I come to these conclusions nor do you really know much about the admins here, I have probably interacted with them more than you have yet I know very little about them and that suggestion is a rash judgement call without clarity. Honestly, I am being very nice right now and am using everything I have learned from the anime and manga as well as from various debates about Naruto world things to make my point.=Lord of the bored, Boredfan1= 04:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) What is this space-time crap you keep bringing up with Sage Mode? And no Sage Mode has super healing. My Lord, help you... XiaolongNinja 04:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Apparently your not up to date with the canon timeline lol and when Naruto was training to become a Sage, he found out firsthand that even though he feels pain from blows and falls, there is no physical damage in Frog Sage mode at least as happened when he fell from a high training point.=Lord of the bored, Boredfan1= 04:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Receiving very little damage is not the same as receiving damage, but having an abnormally high healing rate. There was a man that once said that the only difference between genius and stupidity is that genius knows its limits. You haven't stopped this yet, so I take you you are the latter. From this point on you are a bottomless pit where information is lost mid-transit. In other words, you're just trolling me now. XiaolongNinja 04:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC)